


Damn Heroics

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: Garvez One Shots/ Late Nights at O'Keefe's [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Alvez gets grazed in the field, and Garcia's drinking about it.





	Damn Heroics

    "Here alone?"  
  
     A low, sultry voice interrupted Garcia's sulking alone at the bar, and made her want to sulk harder.   
  
     "You're okay?" She asked him, without looking up from her drink; she knew if she did, she'd see a telltale, familiar bandage, and she didn't want to see it.   
  
     "Just a graze on the arm, Penelope, I'm already cleared for duty," Luke eased himself into the chair next to her.   
  
      "You see, this is why I think the equipment guys need to get their act together and get you guys some kevlar onesies, or something. I mean, a vest is great but it's like a _vest,_ " Penelope huffed, finally looking over at him. "You probably got shot doing something incredibly heroic," she said, in an accusatory tone that made him smile.   
  
     "I wasn't exactly robbing a bank," he joked, and breathed easier when she finally smiled his way. "So, when I knocked on your office door earlier..."   
  
     "I left the office before you guys landed," Garcia sipped her drink. "On the phone, Emily said you were okay, but... I was  _mad_ at you," she admitted. "Remember, the whole team meeting we had about trying not to get shot, you looked me straight in the face and told me you'd try not to get shot." Her voice shook, staring at the bandage on his arm; Penelope made it clear that Luke apparently hadn't kept his promise. Luke knew this fear wasn't about him- Penelope Garcia didn't even  _like_ him, in fact, she probably hated him.   
  
     "Everyone else is fine, Garcia, and we even saved the little girl the UnSub was going to hurt next," his voice low in her ear, Luke had to keep his laugh tamped down. She was mad at him for getting shot, it was a funny conversation to have. "And, this is just a  _graze,"_ he reminded her, and saw her frown twitch.   
  
     "Yeah, yeah, you guys and your damn heroics." Slugging back the rest of her margarita, Penelope sighed. "I'm glad that little girl was okay, and I'm glad you'll be okay, too." Looking up at him, her expression lightened. "I can't lose anyone else; even you, Luke," Garcia promised herself it was the margarita putting heat in her cheeks.  
  
     "What was that? A kind word from Penelope Garcia?" Feigning shock, Luke laughed, even though it stung his arm. "I don't think kevlar onesies would help us do our jobs very much," he steered the conversation lighter, even when she glared at him.   
  
     "What if I just wrapped you all in bubble wrap; you'd be big, untouchable marshmallows just running around catching all the bad guys and fighting all the crime." Garcia shook her head, smiling to herself and Luke.   
  
  


End file.
